Lacrima
|rōmaji=Rakurima |type=Magic Items |user=Various }} Lacrima ( Rakurima) is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Known Types Laxus lacrima.jpg|Magically Charged Lacrima Communications Lacrima Crystal.jpg|Communications Lacrima Warren shows his Lacrima.png|Miniature Communication Lacrima Bomb Lacrima.jpg|Wakaba with Explosive Lacrima Fairy tail special lacrima.jpg|Special Fairy Tail Lacrima Surveillance Crystal.png|Surveillance Lacrima, Version 1 Surveillance lacrima.png|Surveillance Lacrima, Version 2 Seilah with the lacrima.png|Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima Precht tries to revive Mavis.png|Resurrection Lacrima Deodorant Lacrima.png|Deodorant Lacrima Spray *'Magically Charged': A Mage can charge their Magic into a Lacrima to suit their uses. These then can be elementally charged like how Laxus Dreyar made Lacrima into Lightning Lacrima, which are used for casting Thunder Palace spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-14 *'Communications Lacrima Crystal' (通信用 Tsūshin-yō Rakurima): The most commonly used Lacrima which is shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 11 **'Miniature Communication Lacrima' (小型通信 Kogata Tsūshin Rakurima)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, page 3: A rectangular-shaped device, resembling a mobile phone, allowing long-distance calls between users of the same type of Lacrima, although depending on the distance the connection could become weaker, thus making it harder to understand or decipher what the other side is saying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Pages 15-18Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 324 This particular Lacrima was invented by Warren Rocko.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, page 15 **'Earring Communications Lacrima': An earring Lacrima that allows one to communicate and have an audio conversation with others who hold the same type of Lacrima.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry *'Dragon Lacrima' (竜の Ryū no Rakurima): A rare and extremely expensive Lacrima that gives individuals artificial Dragon Slayer Magic when implanted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 18-20 *'Tanning Lacrima' (タンニング Tan'ningu Rakurima): A Lacrima used by Ren Akatsuki to create a suntan. A person can obtain whatever they desire in the space of about 5 minutes. The setting consists of numbers such as 61 to 65.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover *'Explosive Lacrima' (爆弾 Bakudan Rakurima): A type of Lacrima that explodes. It was seen being used by several members of Fairy Tail during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 7 Later on, cylindrical versions of said Lacrima were used by Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-17 *'Fuel Lacrima': A Lacrima full of Magic Power that is used as a fuel for Magical Vehicles in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Page 3 *'Movie Lacrima' (映画 Eiga Rakurima): It allows the user to watch movies in the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 7-8 *'Surveillance Lacrima' (監視 Kanshi Rakurima): A Lacrima that records images for various purposes, appearing in different forms. Images can be either reviewed later after the recording or immediately while the recording is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 *'Lacrima-Vision'( Rakurima Bijyon): A floating rectangular Lacrima that shows images of locations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 **'Portable Lacrima-Vision': A small cuboid device with a Lacrima lens on its top that shows images of locations.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 *'Ultra Concentrated Ether Light Sphere' (超濃縮エーテル発光体 Chō Nōshuku Ēteru Hakkō-tai): A Lacrima whose destructive power is approximately 500 times that of Jupiter. It can vaporize everything within a specific area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 5-6 *'Resurrection Lacrima' (蘇生用の Sosei-yō no Rakurima): A giant Lacrima crystal, big enough to confine the body of a human, which is used to revive people from near-death conditions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 7-8 *'Deodorant Lacrima' (消臭 Shōshū Rakurima): A special Lacrima spray that can easily deodorize bad hygienes.Fairy Tail of The Dead Meeeeeeeeen, Page 35 It was also shown to be capable of nullifying the effects of the Handsome Perfume.Fairy Tail of The Dead Meeeeeeeeen, Pages 36-37 Trivia *Lacrima is for tear drop. References Navigation Category:Magic Items Category:Important Terms